


I'll do everything for your smile

by AloapMia



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloapMia/pseuds/AloapMia
Summary: Zoë and Senne have agreed not to celebrate Valentine's Day. It was Zoë's idea. But, naturally, both of them broke that agreement.
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 8





	I'll do everything for your smile

Senne stroked Zoë’s arm, trying to gentle her awake. Zoë blinked blurrily and saw Senne’s soft smile.

“Are you awake?” Senne asked, leaning in for a peck. Zoë responded automatically, her lips meeting Senne’s.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Senne said, his voice still a little croaky from sleep but his eyes were bright and happy.

“Senne, is there a reason why we are up before dawn?”

“I don’t know. But I couldn’t sleep. Wanna go for a night ride?”

“This isn’t a Valentine’s day surprise, is it?”

“Sort of—” Zoë didn’t let him finish, anger spreading throughout her body like fire.

“Were you not listening? I told you I want nothing for Valentine’s Day, and you agreed to not celebrate it. What part of that got lost in translation?”

“Zoë, I did hear you,” Senne insisted.

Zoë scoffed. “And yet you still planned something on this stupid holiday? Whatever, I’m out of here.”

Senne wasn’t going to give up that easy, though, and called after her girlfriend. “You’re not even going to let me explain? This isn’t a Valentine’s Day surprise.”

Zoë stopped and turned to give Senne a skeptical look. “What is it then?”

Senne’s lips curled up in a smirk. “Let’s call it our Sunday but not Valentine’s day date? We used to go on date the Sundays, right?”

Zoë stared at Senne. “What the hell have you planned?”

“Well, after your speech about today, I had to scrap the plans I made for us.” Senne said.

“You made plans?”

Senne scoffed. “I am in a relationship with someone I actually care about for the first time in my life. And you know that I’m such a cliché, so I made all the cliché Valentine’s Day plans: dinner, candles, lingerie. But that’s not important. After I found out how much you clearly despise today, I wanted to do something different. So are you good for an early morning not valentine’s day date?”

“Did you warm up my tea?” Zoë asked.

“Of course, I did it, I even prepare breakfast.”

“What would I do without you, Seppe?” she smiled.

“Suffer from caffeine and sugar withdrawals?” Senne teased. He knew his girl wouldn’t function at her fullest without this extra boost. Zoë gave him a playful shove, mouthing the words ‘I love you’ and slowly getting up from bed.

After Zoë had her tea, she was rummaging about trying to collect her things before heading out. Senne impatiently left first to start the car.

“Women. They say to give them five minutes, but I know that translates to an hour. At least it’ll give me a chance to warm up the car. It’s freaking freezing.” Whispered Senne.

Finally getting in the car, Zoë smiled at her boy. “I know we agreed on no presents for today, and I know I’m the one who started the whole conversation about it. But then I saw those and I thought of you.”

Senne’s heart melt when he heard this.

“Salted caramel, marshmallow, _dark chocolate ganache_ ” Zoë emphasized. “And browned butter chocolate cookies. You like?” smiled Zoë. She knew exactly what flavors Senne liked.

“Of course, I like it!” said Senne. “And do you know what this means for me?”

“That I love you?” said Zoë while smiling.

“Yes that, but also that you’re not allowed to call me a cliché when you do things like that too Zoë.” He tickles her lips before going for a deeper kiss.

“So Seppe, where are you taking me?” asked Zoë, breaking off the kiss.

“You’ll see.” Senne smiled, apparently quite satisfied with himself.

“Alright. I do like surprises.”

“I know.” Senne chuckled. “Do you trust me?”

“Uh oh. Do I need my pepper spray?”

“Hey!”

“I’m just teasing, baby!” Zoë giggled. “I just… don’t always think your plans are foolproof, that’s all. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Okay, now, don’t patronize me.”

“I wasn’t. Baby! I trust you.” She said rubbing his shoulder, then gifting him with one of those smiles that made his whole face light up. How the hell could Senne be mad at that.

“Ugh… good! Now close your eyes.”

“What?!”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Prove it.”

Zoë opened the glove compartment, where Senne always kept a bandana because reasons, and wrapped it around her head covering her eyes. She reached out for her decisive lover’s hand and it was granted more than willingly.

“I love you, Zoë.” Senne said, after she kissed the top of his girl’s hand and continued holding it all the way to their intended destination.

Helping her walk up a hill, Senne put his arm around his lover, guiding her all the way to the top without letting her to miss a step. If there was a moment where Senne could see Zoë almost falter, Senne was right there to hold her steady.

“You can take off the blindfold now.”

“Baby, we’ve been here before.” Zoë stated.

“Yes, we have, but this time it’s different.” He said confidently

Senne had take Zoë to the place they did their date which was not a date.

“I know we came here a lot of times since the first one, but I really like this place. And you know that it’s a good one for seeing the sunrise above the skyline of Antwerp.” Senne said.

“You’re right! That’s an ideal way to start the day. Sunrise, breakfast, Blanket, and you!” Said Zoë lying for a kiss over Senne.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love of my life.” Senne said, holding back tears of joy. They held each other for a while, wrapped in their blanket, admiring the view of the sun rise upon their town as the light reflected on their eyes, gleaming with encouragement to make love right there, on top of the world they called their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, it means a lot for me. ♥  
> As usual, all comments, suggestions and remarks are very welcome!


End file.
